Je reviens pour toi
by IJustImagine
Summary: Fic post 3x09. Oliver reviens à Starling City. Mais surtout il revient pour elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Voici une nouvelle fiction qui sera courte même si elle comportera plusieurs chapitre. Elle se situe après l'épisode 9 de la saison 3.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>En ce jour froid de janvier, Felicity était assise à son bureau dans la tour de Palmer Industry. Son visage avait perdu toute sa fraîcheur. D'immenses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux fatigués, cachés tant bien que mal par son maquillage et ses lunettes. Il faut dire que depuis plusieurs semaines, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout. Dès qu'elle se couchait et essayait de se reposer, les cauchemars envahissaient son esprit. A chaque fois, elle se réveillait soudainement en pleure. Chacun de ses cauchemars était centré autour de la mort d'Oliver.<p>

* * *

><p><span>FLASH-BACK<span>

Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'Oliver était parti. Felicity avait l'impression d'encore sentir ses lèvres sur son front, de l'entendre prononcer ces trois mots. "Je t'aime". Plusieurs fois depuis leurs rendez-vous raté il avait sous-entendu les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, mais jamais il ne les avait énoncés clairement. Lorsqu'elle les avait entendus, la jeune femme avait senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose à cause de la peur. Elle avait peur que si, à son tour, elle prononçait ces trois mots, il ne parte plus et ne sauve pas sa sœur. Mais à la minute où il était parti, elle l'avait regretté. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Elle s'était promis de lui dire à la seconde où elle le reverrait, parce qu'il allait revenir, elle en était certaine. Sa foi en lui était inébranlable.

Seulement, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était parti et Felicity n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre indice qui lui indiquerait où se trouve l'archer et s'il est en vie.

La jeune informaticienne était assise devant ses ordinateurs, ses lunettes posées à côté d'elle. Elle se frottait les yeux, fatiguée par la demi-douzaine d'heure qu'elle venait de passer devant ses écrans. Ses recherches ne donnaient rien et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Vers quatre heures du matin, elle entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers qui menaient à leur QG. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ? Diggle était chez lui avec Lyla et Sara. Laurel était rentrée chez elle il y a plus d'une heure. Et Roy s'était endormi dans son siège à la droite de Felicity. Il avait refusé de laissé l'informaticienne seule, en ces jours difficiles, elle avait besoin d'amis pour l'épauler.

La jeune femme se leva et secoua l'archer rouge par l'épaule pour le réveillé. Celui-ci releva la tête au moment où le visiteur sortait de l'ombre. L'héritière du démon se tenait devant eux.

-Oliver Queen est mort mais il s'est bien battu.

Felicity n'entendit pas la suite des paroles de Nyssa. Elle s'écroula dans son fauteuil en pleure et tremblant comme une feuille. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Elle se prit le visage dans les mains et laissa les larmes couler. Elle entendait vaguement Roy hurler à l'assassin de sortir.

Il était mort, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Lorsqu'il était parti, elle avait compris qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Mais au fond d'elle-même elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en lui.

Elle sentit Roy poser ses mains sur ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui pour tenter de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Mais cela ne servait à rien, elle venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie pour toujours.

* * *

><p><span>PRÉSENT<span>

Depuis la mort d'Oliver, Felicity ne vivait plus. Elle passait ses journées au bureau et au Verdant.

Ce jour-là, elle était restée dans son bureau durant la pause de midi. Une fois de plus, elle sautait un repas. Elle entra dans le bureau de son assistant et regarda les différents dossiers. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez. Une fois de plus ses yeux étaient devenus humides car elle repensait à Oliver qui venait souvent se poster à l'endroit où elle se tenait lorsqu'il était son patron.

Elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer et feuilleta un nouveau dossier. Son visage toujours marqué par le chagrin et la tristesse.

-Felicity...

La jeune femme se figea. Cette voix, cette façon de prononcer son nom elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle se retourna lentement par peur que son esprit lui ait joué un tour.

Il était là. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et resta pétrifiée. Elle le détailla durant quelques secondes. Il semblait épuisé mais ses yeux brillaient d'une joie immense. Lorsque la surprise fut un peu passée, elle retrouva l'usage de ses membres et se jeta dans ses bras.

Le cœur d'Oliver battait plus vite que jamais. Il la tenait enfin dans ses bras. Après des semaines loin d'elle, il l'avait enfin retrouvée. Lorsqu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, il avait été choqué en voyant la tristesse qui habitait Felicity. Puis quand elle l'avait vu, une étincelle s'était rallumée dans son regard.

Et maintenant, elle était contre lui, son visage dans son cou. Oliver baissa sa tête et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa merveilleuse blonde. Son odeur acidulée empli ses narines. Il se sentait chez lui.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés jusqu'à ce que trois mots parviennent aux oreilles du jeune homme.

-Je t'aime.

Le cœur d'Oliver sauta un battement. Il avait l'impression de rêver.

Felicity desserra doucement leur étreinte tandis qu'Oliver laissait ses mains descendre sur ses hanches. Le regard de la jeune femme passa des yeux humides aux lèvres de son archer puis revint à ses yeux. Elle hésita une seconde puis timidement, elle approcha sa bouche de celle d'Oliver. Lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, ils avaient l'impression de s'embrasser pour la première fois. Ils étaient hésitants comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre rompe le contact.

-Je t'aime aussi. Murmura Oliver.

Des pas résonnèrent derrière les deux jeunes gens. Oliver tourna la tête et aperçu Ray qui les regardait surpris. Il se souvint du baiser qu'il avait surpris entre cet homme et Felicity.

-Je vais m'en aller. Dit tristement Oliver en lâchant la femme qu'il aimait.

-Non. Dit l'informaticienne en le retenant par la main.

Ray compris ce qu'il était en train de se passer, une légère déception l'habitait.

-Je reviendrai plus tard. Dit le CEO en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Oliver se retourna vers la jeune femme.

-Excuse moi, j'avais oublié que toi et Palmer...

-Moi et Ray ?

-Je n'aurai pas dû venir. Vous êtes ensemble et j'aurai...

-Ensemble ? L'interrompit Felicity.

-Je vous ai vu vous embrasser.

-Il n'y a rien entre Ray et moi.

Oliver se tut. Elle n'était pas avec lui. Une joie intense naquit en Oliver. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune blonde et l'embrassa avec passion.

Tous ce qui les entourait s'estompa. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, seuls au monde.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparent. Felicity aurait aimé le gardé pour lui mais elle savait qu'il y avait d'autre personnes avec Oliver se devait de passer du temps.

-Tu devrais retourner voir Thea. Elle doit attendre d'avoir une discussion avec toi.

-Elle ne doit rien attendre du tout, elle ne sait pas que je suis vivant. Tu es la première personne que je voulais voir.

Felicity fut émue. Parmi toutes les personnes que connaissaient Oliver, elle était la première qu'il avait voulu voir. Elle était même passée avant sa sœur.

-Oliver ! Dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait réprimandant. Tu vas aller la retrouver tout de suite.

Il sourit. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il parte mais il savait qu'elle avait sûrement raison.

-D'accord. Je vais y aller.

Felicity s'éloigna pour retourner dans son bureau. Mais Oliver la retint et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter le bâtiment. Elle lui manquait déjà.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos impressions? Laissez moi une review pour m'en faire part!<strong>

**La suite arrivera...euh... quand j'aurai fini de l'écrire.**

**I.J.I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**voici la suite!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews!**

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il fut parti Felicity mis du temps à retrouver ses esprits. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et repensa à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Oliver était revenu, il avait tenu sa promesse. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar qui avait duré des semaines. Son amour qu'elle pensait définitivement mort revenait à la vie. Elle était heureuse. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, elle avait senti son cœur battre à nouveau. Ce même cœur qui avait été brisé en mille morceaux lorsqu'il était parti. Ça avait été étrange, Oliver avait donné l'impression d'avoir abandonné tous contrôle sur ses sentiments, comme s'il en avait assez de les cacher. Une question s'insinua dans sa tête : avait-il finit de la repousser pour pleinement leur donner une chance ? Elle espérait que oui et se dit que la réponse à cette question viendrait plus tard, ils avaient le temps. Elle pensa qu'il était préférable de profiter de l'instant présent.<p>

À son retour, l'assistant de Felicity retrouva sa patronne comme elle était il y a bien plus d'un mois : souriante, joviale et maladroite. Felicity était une excellente supérieure, cependant il était beaucoup moins plaisant de travailler avec elle lorsqu'elle était malheureuse. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver durant l'heure qu'il avait pris pour déjeuner. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il la vie décrocher son téléphone et son sourire s'élargit. De toute évidence son interlocuteur y était pour beaucoup.

Lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner, Felicity sursauta. Un numéro inconnu s'affichait sur l'écran. Elle décrocha en prenant un ton des plus neutres.

-Allo ?

-Felicity ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille même déformée par le téléphone. Qu'il l'appelle alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés i peine deux heures la surpris. L'inquiétude l'envahi. Allait-il partir à nouveau ?

-Oui. Il y a un problème ?

Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher la peur qui faisait trembler sa voix.

-Aucun. Je viens de voir Thea. Elle est un peu en colère contre moi parce que je suis parti sans raison.

-Oliver tu devais le faire. Dit Felicity pour le rassurer.

-Je sais. Tu sais où est John ? Je suis passé au Verdant et il n'y avait que Roy.

-Il doit être chez lui avec sa fille.

-D'accord, merci.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de raccrocher de peur de se perdre à nouveau. Ce fut Oliver qui brisa le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce tu fais ce soir ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix mal assurée.

-Je vais sûrement passer au Verdant et rentrer chez moi.

-Passe la soirée avec moi.

Le ton que venait d'employer Oliver était presque suppliant. Felicity mourrait d'envie de passer du temps avec lui mais elle savait que d'autres personnes devaient passer avant elle.

-Je... Tu devrais rester avec ta famille.

-Je ne pense pas que Thea soit d'humeur à passer la soirée avec son égoïste de frère.

-Tu n'es pas...

Il ne la laissa pas finir.

-C'est avec toi que je veux être, et personne d'autre.

Felicity resta silencieuse. Oliver cru qu'elle n'était plus là.

-Felicity. L'appela-t-il.

Il voulait être avec elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais oubli cette phrase maintenant qu'il l'avait prononcée.

La jeune femme repris ses esprits.

-D'accord. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Si tu ne veux pas dis-le, je ne t'oblige à rien. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes forcée.

-Moi aussi je veux être avec toi.

Tous les deux regrettaient qu'ils aient cette conversation par téléphone. Ils auraient tellement aimé pouvoir se dire ça en face en échangeant de long regard. Oliver eu envie de se précipiter au bureau de Felicity pour l'embrasser et ne pas attendre le soir pour la voir.

-J'ai hâte de te voir. Murmura-t-il.

Felicity sentit la difficulté qu'il avait eu à dire ces mots. Pourtant leur sincérité était flagrante.

-Moi aussi.

-Je passe te prendre ce soir. Dit Oliver après un silence.

Il raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, il se rendit chez son ancien garde du corps mais toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur une remarquable blonde à lunettes.

Felicity resta moins longtemps que d'habitude au travail. Pour une fois, elle partit en même temps que son assistant.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et rejoignirent chacun leur voiture. Felicity se rendit comme tous les soirs au Verdant. Dans la cave, elle ne trouva que Roy. Le jeune homme était lui aussi heureux que son mentor soit de retour. Les deux amis s'étreignirent.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire à nouveau. Dit l'archer rouge en mettant fin à leur étreinte.

Felicity alla s'asseoir devant ses ordinateurs tandis que Roy aiguisait quelques flèches. Pour la jeune femme, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans leur QG était devenue beaucoup plus supportable. Pendant l'absence d'Oliver, la cave du Verdant était devenue un lieu oppressant. Lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait, il y avait tellement de souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface que ça en était difficilement supportable. Oliver qui pose la main sur son épaule, sur sa joue, qui embrasse son front et qui lui dit qu'il l'aime. Aujourd'hui, ces souvenirs n'étaient plus douloureux parce qu'il était revenu, ils étaient même redevenus heureux.

Une heure après qu'elle soit arrivée, Felicity vit Diggle entrer dans la cave. Elle fut déçue que ce ne soit pas Oliver. Voyant le regard désappointé de l'informaticienne, le chauffeur dit:

-Il est allé voir Laurel.

La jeune femme se sentit envahi par de la tristesse et de la jalousie. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver ce sentiment. Oliver ne lui appartenait pas et puis l'avocate avait le droit de savoir que son ex petit ami était vivant. Et si il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il voulait être mais Laurel ? Felicity ne supporterait pas d'être à nouveau rejetée et d'avoir encore une fois son cœur brisé. Après une heure, Felicity quitta le Verdant et rentra chez. Elle pensait qu'Oliver ne viendra pas, qu'il préférait rester avec Laurel. S'il était heureux, elle n'avait rien à dire. L'avocate était sans doute mieux pour lui. Ils avaient tellement de souvenirs en commun. Comparé à elle, Felicity se sentait bien fade.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé et tenta d'oublier qu'Oliver ne voulait plus d'elle.

À peine dix minutes après qu'elle se soit installée devant sa télé, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Felicity se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte, résignée à avoir une conversation inintéressante avec sa voisine à propos de son chat qui avait encire disparut. Mais ce ne fut pas sa voisine qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte mais l'homme qu'elle ne s'attendait plus voir ce soir.

-Oliver !

Il était là, aussi beau qu'à l'accoutumé, les mains jointes dans le dos et un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas prête ? Demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien je...

Il remarqua qu'elle ne s'était pas changée depuis qu'il était allé la voir dans son bureau et qu'elle était pieds nus.

-Tu ne veux plus..?

-Si ! Le coupa-t-elle. C'est juste que tu ne m'as pas dit d'heure et que...

Elle hésita à lui dire ce qu'elle avait pensé.

-Comme je ne t'ai pas vu au Verdant et que Digg m'a dit que tu étais avec Laurel, j'ai cru que tu allais passer ta soirée avec elle.

Oliver sourit, rassuré.

-Il fallait juste qu'elle et moi aillons une discussion.

* * *

><p><span>FLASHBACK<span>

Oliver se rendit au bureau de l'avocate et frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez. Entendit-il.

L'archer entra. Laurel était penchée sur un dossier qui semblait la rendre soucieuse. Elle releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Immédiatement, elle se leva et étreignit Oliver. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte.

-J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

Oliver ne répondit rien. Il n'avait quasiment pas pensé à Laurel durant son absence. Il la repoussa doucement.

-Je fini dans cinq minutes, tu m'attends ?

L'archer acquiesça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancien couple marchait côte à côte. Laurel engagea la conversation.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu es parti le défier lui ?

Oliver fut soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne savait pas.

-Je l'ai fait pour protéger la ville et les personnes à qui je tiens.

-Ça a un rapport avec la mort de Sara ?

-Oui.

Oliver n'avait pas envie de mentir mais il n'allait pas non plus lui dire tous ce qu'il savait.

-Tu sais qui l'a tuée ?

-Oui.

-Qui ? Demanda la brune avec une voix pleine de colère.

-Je ne te le dirai pas mais sache que la personne qui l'a tuée n'est pas celle qu'il faut tenir pour responsable.

-Oliver la mort de Sara doit être vengée !

-Laurel, la vengeance n'est pas toujours la bonne solution. Regarde-moi, depuis que je suis rentré de l'île j'ai voulu venger la mort de mon père en arrêtant toutes les personnes de la liste qu'il m'avait donnée. Tu vois où ça m'a mené. Je ne vivais plus et je repoussai les gens qui tenaient à moi. J'ai même brisé le cœur de...

Il s'arrêta là. Laurel n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour Felicity. Il remarqua que son interlocutrice semblait intriguée par la fin de ses paroles.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de l'avocate.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de vivre avec le poids de la mort de ta sœur sur la conscience. Il faut que tu vives.

Oliver regarda l'heure : vingt heures. Il allait être en retard pour son dîner avec Felicity.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Bonne soirée.

Il embrassa la joue de la jeune femme.

-Attend, tu pourrais rester avec moi ce soir. Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il dut repousser Laurel qui avait essayé de l'embrasser.

-Ollie, on pourrait tout recommencer tous les deux.

-Non. Dit-il fermement. Toi et moi c'est fini depuis des années. Tu ne veux pas être avec moi, mais avec l'idée que tu as de moi.

-Mais ..

-Je sais que tu as Ted avec qui te refuse de tenter quoique ce soit alors qu'il serait parfait pour toi.

-De la même manière que Felicity est parfaite pour toi.

Oliver fut pris de court.

-Roy et Diggle avaient raison, il n'existe qu'elle à tes yeux.

Il ne dit rien, discuter de Felicity avec Laurel était étrange.

-Je ne pensais pas avoir vraiment une chance avec toi mais je voulais en être sûr.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de son immeuble. Avant de disparaître elle ajouta.

-Elle a toujours cru que tu allais revenir. Si tu savais à quel point entendre que tu étais mort l'a brisée. Ne te met pas la pression pour ce soir. Juste le fait que tu sois là lui fera passer une bonne soirée.

Le changement d'habitude de Laurel le surpris mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il se mit sur sa moto et parti en direction du Verdant où il espérait retrouver Felicity.

Malheureusement, il n'y trouva que Roy et Diggle. Ses deux amis l'informèrent qu'elle était partie il y a quelques minutes et qu'il l'avait ratée de peu. Oliver retourna immédiatement à sa moto et parti pour l'appartement de la jeune femme. En route, il s'arrêta chez un fleuriste avant de repartir. Il était tellement pressé de retrouver Felicity qu'il en oublia l'existence des limites de vitesse.

* * *

><p><span>PRESENT<span>

Olivier était devant elle. Il était attristé qu'elle puisse croire qu'il ne veuille pas vraiment d'elle. Il était bien décidé à lui prouver l'inverse.

-Felicity, Laurel et moi c'est terminé pour toujours. Il n'y a que toi.

Felicity fut rassuré, cependant elle se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir eu confiance en lui. Elle sourit.

-Attend moi là une minute.

Elle partit vers sa chambre.

-Enfin, plutôt dix. Dit-elle en passant sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

Oliver laissa échapper un petit rire sous forme de soupir. Il l'attendit donc dans son salon. Il n'était jamais entré chez elle. Cette appartement c'était tellement elle : simple mais avec quelques touches d'excentricité adorables. Durant un court instant, il laissa son esprit divaguer. Il s'imaginait dans le canapé la tenant dans ses bras en lui murmurant des je t'aime, dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger avec elle à ses côtés. Il s'imagina même rentrer dans cet appartement un soir, quitter son manteau et embrasser sa femme et ses enfants.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit des talons de Felicity qui tapait contre le parquet. Il se retourna et fit face à une vision de rêve. Une fois de plus elle avait revêtu une robe rouge, Oliver se demanda si elle savait que c'était la couleur qu'il préférait la voir porter. Un décolleté dévoilait la naissance de ses seins. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et cascadait autour de son visage. Ses lunettes avaient disparu ainsi il pouvait admirer ses yeux dans lesquelles il se noya.

-Tu es magnifique. Dit-il après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Il s'approcha et lui tandis la rose qu'il tenait derrière son dos. Ce petit geste ému Felicity.

-Merci.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son archer. Ce dernier tourna la tête afin d'embrasser ses lèvres mais la jeune femme recula, les joues rouges, et alla déposer la fleur dans un vase. Oliver fut un peu déçu qu'elle ait refusé de l'embrasser mais il était heureux de voir que son geste avait touché Felicity. Lui qui n'était habituellement pas un grand romantique avait trouvé qu'offrir cette unique rose à Felicity pour leur second rendez-vous était tout à fait approprié puisque elle aussi était unique.

-On y va? Demanda Oliver.

Felicity hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et Felicity glissa sa main dans celle d'Oliver. Elle rougit de son audace tandis que le jeune homme sentait son cœur se gonfler de bonheur.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. <strong>

**J'attend vos critiques avec impatience!**

**Je ne pense pas publier la suite avant noël**

**Joyeux noël à tous!**

**I.J.I**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Voici la suite!**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en avoir!**

* * *

><p>Felicity se demandait où Oliver allait l'emmener. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'y aller en voiture et la jeune n'avait pas le souvenir qu'il y ait le moindre restaurant dans son quartier.<p>

Les deux jeunes gens ne cessaient de se regarder, leurs yeux étaient comme aimantés, mais contrairement à six mois auparavant, il n'évitait pas de se regarder.

-Felicity ?

Felicity frémit en entendant son nom prononcé de cette manière. Il avait une façon de dire chaque syllabe qu'elle adorait.

-Oui.

-Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été un idiot après notre premier rendez-vous. Je n'aurais pas dû te repousser. C'était une de mes plus grosses erreurs.

Oliver qui s'excusait et qui reconnaissait ses erreurs passées, cela montrait bien à Felicity qu'il voulait vraiment que eux deux ça fonctionne.

-Tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste pour me protéger. Même si pour moi ça n'avait aucun sens puisque juste travaillé avec toi était suffisant pour être en danger.

-Je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il encore une fois. Je crois que je l'ai surtout fait pour me protéger moi parce que j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Felicity serra la main du jeune homme pour le réconforter.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et arrivèrent dans une petite rue chaleureuse où il s'avérait y avoir un restaurant. Felicity fut étonnée, elle passait souvent dans cette rue mais n'avais même pas remarqué qu'un nouveau restaurant avait ouvert. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps elle ne faisait pas beaucoup attention à ce qu'il se passait dans son quartier, on aurait pu repeindre les bâtiments en rose, elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.

-Je n'ai pas choisi italien cette fois et aucun tir de rocket ne viendra nous interrompre.

Felicity sourit à cette allusion et passa devant lui pendant qu'il lui tenait la porte.

Ils furent conduits à une table dans un recoin du restaurant. Cela leur offrait un peu d'intimité et leur permettait de parler librement. Felicity ressenti la même nervosité que lors de leur premier rendez-vous sauf que cette fois elle n'avait pas médicament pour se calmer. Une fois de plus, elle avait peur de le décevoir et de ne pas être la femme qu'il voulait. Oliver, quant à lui, était beaucoup plus détendu. Il n'avait plus peur de passer du temps avec le jeune ou qu'il lui en dise trop sur lui et qu'elle le fuit. Il serait désormais franc et répondrait à la moindre de ses questions car il savait désormais qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Au milieu du repas, Oliver se décida à se confier.

-Felicity, je doute de vouloir remettre le costume de Arrow.

Il vit la surprise qu'éprouvait la jeune femme mais il ne lut aucune déception dans son regard.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

-J'ai envie d'une vie calme. Je ne me sens plus redevable envers cette cille et j'en ai assez de mettre la vie de mes proches en danger.

-À quoi est du ce soudain changement ?

-J'étais mort. À mon réveil, j'ai pris conscience que je ne vivais pas et qu'avec la vie que je menais je ne pourrais jamais avoir la vie dont je rêve a…avec toi.

Felicity resta bouche bée, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Oliver puisse dire une telle chose. Mais elle appréciait sa franchise et surtout qu'il veuille une vie avec elle.

-Et puis la ville n'a plus besoin de moi, Roy et Laurel la protège très bien. Ainsi que Atome, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Et je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de les aider, je sais qu'ils ont besoin de toi et que tu aimes faire ça.

Felicity sourit. Elle était heureuse qu'il écoute enfin ses propres désirs et qu'il respecte les siens.

-Je veux juste être un homme normal avec un métier normal, des horaires normaux, des relations avec mes amis et ma famille normales et une petite amie que j'aime plus que tout.

Il avait dit cela en posant sa main sur celle de Felicity. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Tu es étonnant. Dit la jeune femme en nouant ses doigts à ceux d'Oliver.

Après quelques secondes de silence qu'ils passèrent à se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre, Felicity continua.

-Tu pourrais reprendre la tête de ton entreprise. Ray ne la gère plus vraiment depuis... Depuis qu'il a trouvé un autre centre d'intérêt. Du coup les actionnaires vont sûrement vouloir désigner un nouveau CEO.

-Felicity, ils ne m'ont pas choisi la dernière fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait aujourd'hui.

-Eh bien, Ray m'a dit qu'il t'apporterait son soutien si tu te présentais. Et tu as aussi le soutien de la vice-présidente.

Oliver sourit en se souvenant que la vice-présidente de l'entreprise était Felicity.

-Merci c'est le dernier qui compte le plus pour moi. Et... Il n'y a vraiment rien entre toi et Palmer ?

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Si il y a eu quelque chose, oui.

Felicity fut étonnée qu'il l'avoue mais en même temps, en cet instant, elle trouvait sa jalousie touchante et mignonne. Cela changeait du comportement agressif qu'il avait pu avoir, envers Barry par exemple.

-Il y a eu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il presque craintif.

-Eh bien, comme tu l'as dit ce matin, il m'a embrassée.

Elle se tut quelques secondes.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il m'a embrassée ?

Oliver semblait embarrassé mais il répondit tout de même à la question.

-J'étais là. Je vous ai vu. J'étais venu pour tenter d'arranger les choses entre nous et te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais comme d'habitude, je suis arrivé en retard alors je suis reparti.

Felicity sentit que la voir avec Ray lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle se sentait coupable même si ce n'était pas de sa faute.

-Lui aussi est parti.

Elle continua en voyant le regard interrogateur d'Oliver.

-Il m'a laissée seule dans mon bureau sans explication. Le jour où tu es parti, il s'est excusé et m'a expliqué sa situation. Lorsque j'ai appris ta mort, il a fait de son mieux pour me réconforter. On essayer mais ça n'a pas marché.

-J'ai le droit de demander pourquoi ?

-Bien qu'il te ressemble sur certains points, il n'est pas toi.

Oliver ne put se retenir de sourire. Felicity le voulait lui et personne d'autre.

Ils mangèrent et quittèrent le restaurant. Puis, ils marchèrent tranquillement dans la ville qui commençait à s'endormir. Main dans la main, ils se promenaient dans les rues calmes tel un jeune couple. Habituellement, Felicity craignait un peu de sortir le soir mais avec Oliver avec elle, elle savait qu'elle ne courait aucun risque et qu'il la protégerait.

-Oliver ?

-Mmh ? Soupira Oliver, interrompu dans sa contemplation de la femme qui marchait à ses côtés.

-Comment tu avais imaginé notre premier rendez-nous ? Parce que je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été la seule à me faire des films dans ma tête.

Oliver laissa échapper un gloussement.

-Comme tu le sais, j'ai tendance à imaginer le pire. Je te voyais partir en colère contre moi parce que je t'aurais dit tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces cinq années. Tu m'aurais détesté pour avoir été un monstre.

-Oliver tu n'es pas un monstre. Et puis comme tu l'as dit un jour. Peu importe les événements que tu as vécus, je suis content que ça te soit arrivé car ça fait de toi la personne que tu es. Et tu sais ce que je ressens pour cette personne.

Oliver était heureux qu'elle se souvienne de ses mots et qu'elle le pense.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle bien trop vite selon eux, Oliver la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

-Tu veux entrer ?

-Non. Répondit-il par peur de brusquer les choses.

Il se pencha sur elle et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser fut bien trop court aux yeux de Felicity.

-Tu sais. Dit Oliver en gardant son front collé à celui de la jeune femme. C'est comme ça que j'imaginais que notre premier rendez-vous finirait s'il s'était bien passé.

Felicity sourit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cette fois-ci, ce fut beaucoup moins chaste. Felicity entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et Oliver ne se fit pas prier pour s'y glisser. Leurs langues se caressaient, les faisant frissonner de plaisir. L'archer serra si fort la jeune femme contre lui qu'il la souleva du sol, tandis qu'elle, elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et caressait sa nuque.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Ils se souriaient. Oliver desserra doucement son étreinte afin que les pieds de Felicity retrouvent le sol.

-Je vais y aller, bonne nuit Felicity.

-Bonne nuit Oliver.

Il embrassa une dernière fois la jeune femme et avec difficulté, s'éloigna d'elle et quitta son immeuble.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien, embrasser passionnément Felicity lui avait donné chaud. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre ses idées en place et reprit sa moto afin de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé que lorsqu'il reviendrait, il aurait la chance de pouvoir avoir Felicity rien que pour lui dès le premier soir. Il était heureux comme jamais.

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa sœur. Cette dernière était devant la télé, elle tourna la tête en l'entendant approcher.<p>

-J'ai cru que tu étais encore parti.

-Je ne partirai plus.

Il espérait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire bien qu'il savait, par expérience, que tout pouvait arriver.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu n'es pas égoïste. Tu avais le droit de partir parce que tu ne te sentais plus chez toi. Après tout j'ai fait la même chose. C'est juste que je t'ai cru mort et que te voir vivant ça m'a fait un choc.

Ni Oliver ni les autres n'avaient dit à Thea la véritable raison de son départ et selon Oliver, c'était très bien comme ça.

-Thea, je ne t'en veux pas, tu as le droit d'être en colère.

Thea sourit à son frère en guise de remerciement pour sa compréhension.

-Tu étais où ce soir ? Parce que je m'attendais à te voir revenir plus tôt.

Oliver ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter relation amoureuse avec sa sœur. Mais celle-ci comptait bien tout savoir. Son silence lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas passé la soirée seul.

-C'était qui ? Je la connais ?

Oliver resta silencieux.

-Oliver, tu sais que je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit. Je la connais ?

Oliver craqua. Quand elle s'y mettait sa sœur pouvait vraiment être très insistante et arrivé à ses fins, il était donc préférable de répondre tout de suite.

-Oui.

-Oh ! Ne me dis pas que c'est une des anciennes employées du bar ? Parce que ce serai vraiment gênant.

-Non.

-Laurel ? Tenta-t-elle.

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas non plus une de ses filles que j'ai croisé accidentellement dans la maison alors que tu lui avais dit de partir discrètement il y a quelques années ?

-Non.

Oliver aurait préféré qu'elle oubli cette époque.

Thea se tut quelques secondes et réfléchi. Au bout d'une minute elle se redressa certaine d'avoir trouvé.

-Je crois que je sais. Et si c'est celle que je pense, c'est de loin la fille la plus intelligente et mignonne avec laquelle tu es sorti. Elle est blonde ?

-Oui.

-Héhéhé. Elle a des lunettes, un prénom qui commence par un F, elle a travaillé avec toi et a un QI dix fois supérieure au tien ?

-Oui.

Thea était toute excitée.

-Vous étiez déjà ensemble avant que tu partes ? demanda-t-elle complètement tournée vers son frère alors que celui-ci ne lâchait pas la télévision des yeux.

-Non.

-Ollie, tu pourrais faire des phrases plus construite ? Tu l'aime depuis longtemps ?

Oliver se tourna vers sa petite sœur, surpris qu'elle ait employé le mot aime. Thea remarqua son expression.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, à chaque fois qu'elle t'appelle tu souris comme un imbécile. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la regarder et tu as une façon de dire son prénom tel qu'on a l'impression que c'est ton mot préféré. Ça fait longtemps ?

-Oui. Il continua pour faire plaisir à sa sœur. Un peu avant la mort de maman.

-Et vous êtes ensemble depuis.. ?

-Aujourd'hui, j'espère.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle très fort.

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me suis conduit comme un abruti avec elle.

-T'as de la chance que ce soit une femme exceptionnelle et qu'elle t'ait pardonné et attendu.

-Je sais.

Thea reporta son attention sur la télé, plus qu'heureuse d'avoir réussi à savoir qui fréquentait son frère. Celui-ci était soulagé que l'interrogatoire soit enfin terminé.

Après une dizaine de minutes sans rien dire, Thea se tourna vers son frère.

-Il faut que tu l'invite ici à dîner pour que je la rencontre vraiment.

-Non.

-Aller ! S'il te plaît.

-On vient juste de commencer à avoir cette nouvelle relation, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça.

-Très bien monsieur Queen, mais je te préviens dans un mois au plupart elle vient dîner. Parce que vous serez toujours ensemble, vous vous êtes trop attendu pour que ça foire.

Oliver espérait qu'elle avait raison et qu'entre Felicity et lui ça durerait bien plus longtemps qu'un mois.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà!<strong>

**Donnez moi vos avis en laissant des reviews!**

**J'ai des idées pour la suite mais rien n'est écrit donc n'attendez pas le prochain chapitre de si tôt.**

**Bonne fin d'année!**

**I.J.I**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**merci à tous pour vos reviews , elle me font extrêmement plaisir.**

**Il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre mais pour l'instant je vous laisse lire celui la.**

**Et pardon pour toutes les fautes.**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Oliver se balada dans les rues de Starling City. Doucement, il se réhabituait au bruit de cette ville. Les vrombissements des moteurs, les coups de klaxon, les cris. Quand on a passé des semaines dans le silence loin de toute civilisation, revenir dans cette immense métropole le faisait revivre.<p>

Il déjeuna avec Thea puis se rendit à Palmer Industry afin de discuter avec le CEO. Celui-ci le reçu sans rendez-vous et confirma ce que Felicity lui avait dit. Palmer voulait bel et bien abandonner la direction de l'entreprise. Il souhaitait que cela se fasse lui plus rapidement possible afin qu'il soit libéré de ses obligations. La semaine suivante, les actionnaires choisiraient donc le nouveau CEO.

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore quelques minutes et se quittèrent, heureux d'avoir trouvé un accord. Oliver avait de son mieux pour être le plus sympathique possible avec cet homme mais le souvenir du baiser qu'il avait surpris entre lui et sa Felicity était toujours présent dans son esprit.

Avant de repartir, Oliver fit un détour par son ancien bureau afin de voir Felicity. Il trouva la jeune femme penchée sur son ordinateur, un stylo à la bouche. Il repensa à leur premier rencontre. À l'époque, il ne croyait plus en l'existence de personne innocente, qui agissait avec générosité sans arrière-pensée. Et là, il l'avait rencontrée. Tout avait changé. Il avait de nouveau eu foi en l'humanité juste en regardant une jeune IT girl. Mais avec du recul, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qu'elle IT girl, c'était celle dont il était tombé follement amoureux.

Oliver signala sa présence en frappant quelques coups contre la porte ouverte de son bureau. La jeune femme releva la tête et sourit en le voyant.

-Oh, Oliver. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda-t-elle en contournant son bureau.

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança vers Felicity. Il encadra son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme se poser sur ses bras musclés.

-Voilà, la preuve qu'hier n'était pas un rêve. Murmura Felicity.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH-BACK<strong>

Felicity fut réveillée en sursaut par l'alarme de son réveil. Elle se leva, l'esprit embrumé. Comme chaque matin elle démarra la radio afin d'écouter de la musique. Elle repensa à la journée de la veille. Oliver qui revient d'entre les morts, qui dit ne vouloir qu'elle et qui l'invite à dîner. Et si tout cela elle l'avait rêvé. Tout s'était trop bien passé pour que ce soit réel. Lorsqu'elle vit la rose qu'il lui avait offert trônant fièrement dans son salon, elle se dit que finalement c'était peut-être bel et bien arrivé. Cependant, elle doutait de ce que voulait Oliver. N'allait-il pas encore la repousser ? Peu à peu, elle se persuadait qu'elle avait rêvé tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle se rendit au travail l'esprit envahi par les doutes.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÉSENT<strong>

-Tu pensais que c'était un rêve ?

Felicity s'écarta et ramassa quelques papiers afin de ne pas regarder Oliver.

-Eh bien, après le mois dernier qui a été difficile, la journée d'hier semblait trop belle.

Oliver la pris à nouveau dans ses bras, son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme.

-Je te promets que tu ne rêves pas. Assura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle sourit timidement, un peu confuse de voir Oliver si proche et si tactile avec elle.

-Je suis allé voir Palmer. Si tout se passe bien, je redeviens ton patron la semaine prochaine.

-Et moi je redeviens assistante.

-Non.

-Non ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

-Tu restes à ton poste actuel. Je sais que tu détestais ce travail.

-Je ne détestais pas ça. Je n'aimais juste pas le regard que les autres employés portaient sur toi et moi.

Soudainement, elle s'éloigna de l'archer quelques pas. Oliver tourna la tête et vit que l'assistant de la jeune femme venait d'entrer dans le bureau voisin.

-Désolé. Dit-elle. C'est juste que je ne veux pas ça se sache. Enfin si, un jour. Mais pour l'instant j'aimerais que l'on garde notre relation pour nous. Si ça te convient. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire quoique ce soit.

-Felicity. La stoppa-t-il. Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de ne plus la toucher. Il voulait tellement ne serait-ce que juste lui effleurer les mains.

Il continua à lui parler bien qu'il la trouvait beaucoup trop loin de lui.

-Ce soir, je passerai au Verdant pour parler aux autres du fait que je ne veux plus remettre mon costume d'Arrow.

-Tu ne l'as dit à personne ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Non, il n'y a que toi qui sache. Est-ce que tu peux leur demander d'être tous là ?

-Ils seront tous là. Dit Felicity en s'asseyant sur le sofa. Ils attendent ton retour. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils comprendront.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence.

-Je vais y aller. On se voit ce soir.

Felicity acquiesça. Elle se leva et raccompagna Oliver jusqu'à la porte. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à l'assistant de la jeune femme qui semblait concentré sur un dossier. Il en profita pour voler un baiser à sa petite amie et parti d'une démarche sereine.

Felicity quant à elle affichait un sourire béa. Son assistant leva ses yeux vers elle, surpris de la trouver appuyée contre la porte, plongée dans ses pensées.

-Tout va bien mademoiselle Smoak ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et répondit un oui à peine perceptible avant de retourner devant son ordinateur.

Felicity quitta son travail assez tard suite à quelques problèmes qu'il avait fallu régler immédiatement. En arrivant dans le hall elle trouva Oliver qui l'attendait. Elle en fut étonnée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je pensais t'emmener au Verdant.

-Oh, j'ai ma voiture. Dit-elle gênée.

-On se retrouve là-bas alors.

Felicity hocha la tête et rejoignit sa voiture. Elle sentait qu'il avait été déçu et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté. Avant de parler, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il pouvait vouloir passer du temps avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'entrée du QG. Elle trouva Oliver qui hésitait à entrer. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ça va aller. Dit-elle pour le rassurer.

-Merci.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour descendre c'était qu'elle soit avec lui. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit avec Felicity juste derrière lui. Diggle, Roy et Laurel les attendait. Oliver les salua tandis que Felicity posa son sac et prenait place dans son fauteuil.

L'archer vert se mit face à ses quatre acolytes. Il décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

-Je ne reprendrai pas mon rôle de justicier.

L'incompréhension s'afficha sur tous les visages à l'exception de celui de Felicity. Elle continuait de regarder Oliver qui cherchait du soutien dans son regard.

-Ma mort m'a fait comprendre qu'il faut profiter de la vie parce qu'elle est trop courte. Je ne vous demande pas d'arrêter aussi. Ce sont vos vies, vos choix.

John s'avança vers lui.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Oliver acquiesça. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

Laurel et Roy étaient toujours sans voix.

L'archer rouge fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Tu passeras dire bonjour de temps en temps ?

-Bien sûr. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te bottes les fesses pour te rappeler que tu n'es pas invincible.

Oliver se tourna vers Laurel, attendant qu'elle réagisse.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux Ollie. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

Oliver hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment sur le futur de l'équipe et chacun rentra chez lui à l'exception d'Oliver.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul et que même Felicity était parti. En sortant du Verdant, il hésita à se rendre chez la jeune femme. Puis, il se dit que ce n'est pas la peine, elle le trouverait trop collant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, il se rendit au QG afin de récupérer quelques affaires et aussi, parce qu'il espérait voir Felicity. Il se rendait compte que, maintenant, il lui était impossible d'imaginer une journée sans passé ne serait-ce que une minute avec elle. Il avait pensé à elle toute la journée et n'avait pu sortir la jeune femme de sa tête. Elle lui manquait.<p>

En arrivant, dans le sous-sol, il ne trouva, pour son plus grand bonheur, que l'informaticienne. Elle était devant ses ordinateurs. Ses cheveux attachés en son habituel queue-de-cheval dévoilaient l'oreillette accrochée à son oreille.

Oliver s'approcha en silence pour ne pas la déranger. Elle tapait sur le clavier à une vitesse hallucinante sans la moindre difficulté. Elle donnait des instructions à Roy et Laurel et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Pour Oliver c'était comme voir l'envers du décor d'un tour de magie. Il s'était toujours demandé comment Felicity faisait pour le renseigner aussi vite. Maintenant il le voyait. Bien qu'il le savait déjà, il la regardait être rapide, réactive et organisée.

Après une douzaine de minutes, elle enleva son oreillette et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant. Elle ferma les yeux pour se détendre et évacuer la pression.

Oliver s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle sursauta en poussant un cri.

-Oliver ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Un peu moins d'une demi-heure.

-Une demi-heure !? Et je n'ai même pas remarqué que tu étais là. Je dois avoir des problèmes d'ouïe, à moins que tu...

Oliver la fit taire en l'embrassant. D'abord surprise, elle répondit à son baiser.

-Laurel et Roy vont bientôt arriver. Dit-elle en se reculant.

-Et alors ? Répliqua-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis hier, j'aimerais que l'on garde notre relation pour nous.

-Je sais. Dit-il en continuant de se rapprocher.

Au moment où leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, Felicity ne put résister et embrassa son archer.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte, ils se séparèrent. Ils tentèrent de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais les joues légèrement roses de Felicity les trahissaient.

Les deux justiciers entrèrent dans la cave. Ils saluèrent Oliver. Roy proposa à son mentor une petite séance d'entraînement que celui-ci accepta.

Pendant ce temps, Laurel était parti se changer après avoir donné à Felicity un ordinateur récupéré pendant leur mission. Celle-ci se mit immédiatement au travail.

Quand elle revint, l'avocate trouva Felicity en train de regarder les deux hommes se battre. Elle se plaça à côté de la blonde.

-Ça t'avait manqué ?

-Oui... Euh non.. Enfin, de quoi ? Balbutia Felicity.

-De voir Oliver s'entraîner.

Felicity rougit mais ne répondit rien, elle n'avait pas besoin pour que Laurel comprenne. Le black canary salua tout le monde et rentra chez elle. Roy fit de même une douzaine de minutes plus tard, éreinté par son entraînement avec Oliver.

L'archer alla prendre une douche et décida de ranger ses affaires.

Il regarda pendant de longues minutes son costume d'Arrow dans la vitrine. Il avait tellement changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait mis. Il était devenu un autre homme, un homme meilleur et cela grâce à tous les gens qui l'avait rejoint dans sa croisade, en particulier une inattendue informaticienne blonde.

Felicity remarqua son trouble.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu peux attendre pour être sûr de ta décision.

-Je suis sûr.

Oliver attrapa sa veste et la fourra dans le sac. Elle fut rapidement suivie par le reste de la tenue. Il ferma le sac et le mis à l'intérieur de la malle qui contenait son arc et le reste de ses affaires.

-Ça me rassurait de voir ton costume ici. Dit-elle les yeux fixés sur la vitrine maintenant vide. Ça voulait dire que tu n'étais pas dehors à risquer ta vie.

-Tu n'auras plus jamais à t'inquiéter maintenant.

Oliver prit la malle et la rangea dans un coin de la cave en se disant qu'un jour ses affaires pourraient servir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Felicity l'attendit, un peu triste de ne plus le voir porter ce costume. Surtout qu'il moulait parfaitement certaines parties de son corps. La jeune femme rougit à cette pensée. Elle regarda Oliver revenir vers elle.

-Oliver, je me demandais si tu voulais aller chez moi. Enfin dîner chez moi.

Oliver sourit, plus qu'heureux.

-J'adorerais.

Le jeune homme était aux anges. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander de passer la soirée avec lui et finalement c'était elle qui le faisait. Il était ravi de pouvoir être avec elle, seul, en tête à tête dans un endroit où ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés.

* * *

><p><em>#JesuisCharlie<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Je sais que mes chapitre sont court et le temps entre leur publication long, je m'en excuse!**

**Merci à ce qui ont laissé des reviews!**

**Seve: Si tu trouve ça "magnifique" tant mieux =) (même si c'est un peut exagéré).**

* * *

><p>Oliver suivit Felicity jusqu'à chez elle. En rentrant dans son appartement, il la regarda poser ses affaires et quitter ses talons en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Le jeune homme était incapable de détourner son regard d'elle. Elle était si... Comment dire ? Innocente, douce, intelligente, charmante. En un mot, elle était parfaite.<p>

-Fais comme chez toi. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

« Chez toi », voilà un moment qu'Oliver n'avait pas eu de lieu ou il se sentait chez lui. Ou plutôt si il y en avait eu mais ce n'était pas le lieu l'important, c'était la personne avec qui il était : Felicity. Mais l'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait lui ferait un parfait chez lui si la jeune blonde à qui il appartenait ne le repoussait pas.

Oliver posa son manteau sur un canapé et la rejoignit.

-Du vin ? Lui propose-t-elle.

Oliver acquiesça et la regarda sortir des verres et une bouteille. Elle était si belle à ses yeux. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il était revenu, chaque minute sans elle était une torture. Il avait tellement été désespéré de ne plus la voir que maintenant qu'il était avec elle, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Peut-être tout simplement se laisser aller.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouteille dos à lui, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Surprise, Felicity sursauta et renversa du vin un peu partout. Elle se retourna et débita un flot ininterrompu d'excuses.

-Felicity.

Elle se tut et le regarda, rouge de honte. Le t-shirt d'Oliver était mouillé d'une immense tâche écarlate.

-Enlève ton t-shirt. Lui ordonna-t-elle. Ne vas pas croire que je veux te voir torse nu même si c'est très plaisant.

Elle rougit un peu plus, la couleur de son visage se rapprochait de celle du t-shirt de l'archer.

-Il vaut mieux le laver tout de suite sinon il risque de rester taché.

Oliver enleva son haut en souriant à cause des babillages de la jeune femme. Il ne pensait se retrouver si rapidement torse nu chez Felicity.

Il remarqua que cette dernière fixait son torse. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle le regarde, mais cette fois c'était différents. Ils étaient si proches.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu celle-là. Fit-elle en pointant du doigt une de ses cicatrices.

-C'est ra's al ghul. Dit-il simplement.

Elle releva la tête en attendant plus d'explication.

-Il m'a battu facilement. J'ai senti la vie s'échapper peu à peu de mon corps et j'ai vu toutes les personnes que j'aimais défiler dans mon esprit. Et puis mes pensées se sont bloquées sur toi. J'ai revu tous ces moments qu'on a partagé et ce baiser que je ne pourrais jamais regretter.

Felicity baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la fine ligne blanche. Elle avait l'impression que cette cicatrice avait tellement plus d'importance que les autres. Tout doucement, elle l'effleura du bout des doigts.

Oliver sentit un délicieux frisson parcourir son corps lorsque la jeune femme toucha sa peau. Il avait envie de bien plus qu'une légère caresse. Elle releva la tête et leur regard se happèrent. Il vit que Felicity était également assailli par le désir, alors que sa main était toujours sur ses abdominaux. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa en mettant dans ce baiser tout l'amour et la passion qu'il ressentait. Il sentit les bras de la jeune femme entourés son buste puis ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à son cou. Sentir ces caresses sur sa peau accélérait les battements de son cœur. Il voulait la sentir proche de lui. Il la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sentait la chaleur que dégageait le corps de la jeune femme à travers ses vêtements mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Felicity et ouvrit sa robe avant de la faire tomber sur le sol. Puis il la vit lui enlever son pantalon qui rejoignit la robe de l'informaticienne par terre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils avaient si souvent rêvé de ce moment.

Oliver souleva la jeune femme et s'assit sur le canapé. Les jambes de Felicity étaient de part et d'autre de son bassin. Il quitta la bouche de sa partenaire pour descendre le long de son cou et l'embrasser jusqu'à sa poitrine encore cachée par son soutien-gorge.

Soudain, il la sentit se crisper. Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Il y vit le malaise qu'elle éprouvait.

-Felicity. Murmura-t-il. Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

-Non, c'est juste que je sais que je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles avec tu as été.

Elle tenta de descendre de ses genoux mais il ne la laissa pas faire.

-Tu as raison. Lui dit-il. Tu tellement plus parfaite.

Felicity sourit faiblement.

-Je voulais dire physiquement. Dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Oliver fut extrêmement surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Felicity avait un complexe physique vis à vis de ses anciennes conquêtes. Pour lui, elle était la perfection incarnée en tout point. Elle était tellement naturelle. Il encadra le visage de la jeune femme de ses mains afin de l'obliger à le regarder.

-Felicity, il n'y aucune comparaison possible. Je t'aime comme tu es. Et même si tu y accordes de l'importance, sache que tu es magnifique. Tu es, pour moi, la femme la plus belle, attirante et sexy qu'il existe.

-Sexy ? S'étonna-t-elle, les joues extrêmement rouges.

-Oh oui. Quand tu portes tes robes moulantes, tu es vraiment irrésistible.

Felicity chercha un quelconque mensonge dans ses propos mais elle ne trouva rien.

-Je t'aime.

La jeune blonde ne résista pas et colla ses lèvres à celle d'Oliver.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Oliver souleva Felicity et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient sans retenue.

Cette nuit-là, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre pour la première fois. Ils endormirent, enlacés, désormais incapable d'envisager une vie où ils seraient séparés.

* * *

><p>À son réveil, Oliver se trouvait seul dans le lit. Bien qu'il ait tenu Felicity dans ses bras toute la nuit, son corps doux et chaud contre son torse lui manquait. Il soupira et s'étira avant de se lever. Une délicieuse odeur de café chatouillait ses narines. Il alla dans la cuisine et trouva Felicity, habillée et maquillée. Elle était adossée contre le plan de travail, un café dans une main, son portable dans l'autre. En l'entendant approcher, elle releva la tête et lui sourit. C'était un peu bizarre pour elle de le voir presque nu dans sa cuisine. Il s'approcha d'elle et sans un mot la pris dans ses bras puis l'embrasse tendrement. Felicity posa ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Oliver pour l'embrasser à son tour. Existait-il un meilleur moyen de commencer la journée ?<p>

-Tu es déjà habillée. Remarqua l'archer, déçu.

-Je dois aller travailler.

-N'y va pas, reste avec moi. Dit-il en déposant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire puis dans son cou.

Felicity sourit un peu plus en l'entendant. Même si elle aussi voulait rester, elle ne tenait pas à arriver en retard à son travail. À contre cœur, elle le repoussa.

-Je dois y aller.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser enfermer ici.

Son argument n'était pas convainquant mais il essayerait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle reste.

-C'est pour ça que je te laisse les clés. Dit-elle en les lui mettant dans la main.

Oliver fut touché par cette preuve de confiance. Il raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Felicity ouvrit la porte et juste avant de s'engager dans le couloir, elle l'embrassa doucement. Avant de disparaître de sa vue, elle se retourna et il put voir l'expression heureuse et amoureuse qui habitait son doux visage. C'était le parfait reflet de l'expression qu'il arborait. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans l'appartement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une des voisines de Felicity était sur le pas de sa porte, son chat dans les bras et le regardait l'air choqué. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait voir un homme aussi bien battit qu'Oliver Queen en caleçon à l'entrée de l'appartement de sa jeune voisine.

Oliver la salua d'un rapide geste de la main et ferma la porte. Il soupira, Felicity lui manquait déjà. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la faim qui se manifesta. Il se rappela que la veille il n'avait pas dîné. Il sourit en repensant pourquoi. Heureux comme jamais il partit à la cuisine en quête de quelques chose pour se rassasier.

* * *

><p>Le soir, il se rendit au QG afin de rendre ses clés à Felicity. Mais cela ne servi à rien puisque le lendemain matin il se retrouva encore avec.<p>

Quelques jours plus tard, il reprit la tête de sa compagnie, sans cependant faire l'unanimité.

Après quelques semaines, il prouva qu'il pouvait parfaitement diriger l'entreprise. Il se rendait de moins en moins souvent au Verdant, si ce n'était pour venir chercher Felicity et l'emmener dîner ou simplement pour passer la soirée ensemble. Leur relation les comblait, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux. Les jours défilaient et Oliver passait quasiment plus de temps à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa sœur. Cette dernière ne cessait de le harceler pour qu'il l'invite chez eux. De plus en plus souvent elle le menaçait de venir en parler directement à sa petite amie, ce que pour l'instant il avait réussi à éviter.

Olier passait tellement de temps chez Felicity qu'elle avait fini par lui donner un double des clés de chez elle afin qu'il n'ait plus à l'attendre devant sa porte comme c'était déjà arrivé lorsqu'elle était en retard en partant du Verdant.

Un après-midi comme les autres suivait son cours à Queen Consolidated. Oliver relisait un dossier qui lui serait utile pour la réunion qu'il avait dans une heure quand Felicity entra dans son bureau. Un sourire éclaira immédiatement son visage. Il se pencha légèrement pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans le bureau adjacent. Il fut content de voir que son assistante n'était pas là et qu'il n'aurait pas faire semblant que sa relation avec Felicity était amicale et professionnelle.

-Ne m'attend pas pour partir ce soir, il faut que j'aille au Verdant.

Oliver se leva. Il l'embrassa et laissa ses mains descendre sur ses hanches.

-Ça fait cinq jours qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée ensemble. Dit aux autres que tu ne peux pas.

Felicity fut amusée d'entendre qu'Oliver aussi comptait les soirs qu'ils ne passaient pas ensemble. Tout comme lui, elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas passé plus de dix minutes seuls.

-J'en aurai pas pour longtemps, c'est juste qu'ils ont vraiment besoins d'information. Je rentrerai au plus tard à vingt et une heure.

-Si tu n'es pas là, je viendrai te chercher de force.

La jeune femme rit pour le plus grand plaisir d'Oliver. Elle tenta de repartir mais Oliver ne la lâcha pas.

-Oliver, j'ai du travail et toi aussi.

-Je sais. Mais je vais passer beaucoup trop d'heure sans toi.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser.

-Oliver Queen possessif, qui l'aurait cru ?

Oliver fut amusé par cette remarque. Il était depuis très longtemps jaloux de tout homme qui s'approchait un peu trop près de la jeune femme. Mais il avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher.

-Personne, mais tu es ma Felicity.

Felicity sourit en l'entendant utiliser le possessif. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-À ce soir. Murmura-t-elle avant de partir.

Elle sorti du bureau, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle n'était toujours pas totalement habitué à ce qu'Oliver soit amoureux d'elle et qu'il le lui montre. Oliver la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son champ de vision. Il avait hâte d'être ce soir.

* * *

><p>À 19h, il quitta les locaux de son entreprise. En entrant chez Felicity, il fût content de constater qu'elle n'était pas là. Il avait l'intention de faire en sorte que cette soirée soit inoubliable pour elle. Il s'afféra donc au préparer un dîner aux chandelles. Il savait que la jeune femme adorait ce genre de moment romantique, tout comme lui, même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit.<p>

A neuf heures moins quart, Oliver commençait à s'impatienter. Il est vrai qu'elle lui avait promis d'arriver avant vingt-et-une heures et qu'elle avait encore le temps d'arriver mais il avait tellement envie de la voir. Il imaginait sa réaction lorsqu'elle entrerait chez elle et verrait la lumière tamisée qui créait une atmosphère très intime. Elle serait sûrement étonnée et heureuse.

A vingt-et-une heures, Oliver se leva et fit les cent pas dans le salon. Après de longues minutes il prit son téléphone et l'appela. Il tomba directement sur son répondeur. Il ressaya plusieurs fois mais sans plus de succès. Ce n'était normal, jamais Felicity n'éteignait son portable et elle faisant en sorte que la batterie soit toujours au minimum à vingt-cinq pourcent. De la panique commençait à s'insinuer en lui.

Il décida d'appeler Diggle qui lui dit que la jeune femme était partie en même temps que lui il y a plus d'une heure. Peut-être avait-elle oublié quelque chose au Verdant. Oliver appela Roy qui s'y trouvait toujours et lui dit que non, elle n'était pas revenue. Le cœur de l'archer vert battait à tout rompre. Où était-elle ?

Une pensée s'imposa dans l'esprit du jeune homme, une pensée à laquelle il ne trouvait rien pour la contredire : elle s'était fait kidnapper.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!<strong>

**Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une review!**

**I.J.I**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**Pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre mais je manque de temps, d'inspiration et de motivation.**

**Merci au personne qui ont laissé des reviews, ça motive.**

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait se tromper. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Il réfléchit rapidement et rappela Digg afin de lui expliquer la situation et qu'il le rejoigne au Verdant. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il les rejoindrait dès qu'il trouverait quelqu'un pour garder Sara puisque Lyla était en mission.<p>

Oliver prit sa moto et roula le plus rapidement possible. Dans sa poitrine, il sentait son cœur se déchirer. En arrivant dans le sous-sol de la boîte de nuit, il était en colère. Personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à Felicity.

Il entendit deux personnes descendre l'escalier. Il se retourna pour voir Laurel et Roy. Les deux justiciers s'avancèrent vers lui et attendirent qu'il donne les ordres comme avant.

-Est-ce que l'un de vous sait se servir de ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt les ordinateurs.

Les deux acolytes firent non de la tête.

-Le mieux placé est John.

Oliver soupira et se plaça devant les écrans, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps en attendant son garde du corps. Il espérait qu'avoir observé Felicity s'en servir durant de longues heures l'aiderait. Il alluma le système. Il parcouru les différents dossiers et logiciels. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un fichier nommé "au cas où". Oliver l'ouvrit et trouva dedans toutes les indications de ce qu'il fallait faire pour pirater des satellites ou différents systèmes, comment utiliser les différents logiciels. Dans un premier temps il sourit en voyant que comme d'habitude elle avait pensé à tout. Puis son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle avait déjà considéré le fait qu'il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose. Il savait que dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, ce fichier avait été créé au cas où elle mourrait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Felicity se sentait en danger bien qu'il ait promis de la protéger.

Oliver suivit les indications que son informaticienne avait écrites. Il mit beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle mais réussi à lancer un scan sur toutes la ville. Il avait rentré les données de la voiture de Felicity ainsi qu'une reconnaissance faciale.

Il attendit assis devant les écrans aux tandis que Roy et Laurel étaient sortis afin de refaire le trajet de Felicity et essayer de trouver des indices. Oliver se sentait perdre pied. Il avait envie d'hurler. Il se retourna quelques secondes et regarda la malle. Puis, il secoua sa tête, il ne remettrait pas son costume, sa vie était trop parfaite. C'était égoïste mais il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il n'était plus Arrow mais Oliver Queen. Il ne voulait pas mener de nouveau cette double vie, il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre Felicity s'il le faisait. Mais actuellement, le problème était qu'il avait perdu Felicity, il ne l'avait pas protégée. Il avait peur comme jamais. Elle s'était déjà faite agressée mais à chaque fois il avait connaissance du lieu où elle était. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.

Oliver sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et plaqua son agresseur par terre. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait de Diggle. Il se releva et aida son ami à faire de même et s'excusa.

-Pardon, je ne t'avais pas entendu. Dit-il en reportant son attention sur les ordinateurs.

Diggle ne put s'empêcher de comparer son attitude à celle de Felicity lorsque Oliver était parti défier Ra's Al Ghul. La peur le tenait et il était distrait, ses pensées focalisées sur la personne qu'il aimait.

-Oliver, comment tu te sens ?

Le jeune homme regarda son ami en soupirant.

-Je sais pas quoi faire. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est attendre et ça me tue. J'ai envie de tout cassé.

Diggle posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Il était tellement rare qu'il soit franc sur ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il exprime sans retenu.

Ils attendirent tous les deux que l'ordinateur ou que Roy et Laurel trouvent quelque chose.

L'un des ordinateurs sonna. Le logiciel avait reconnu la voiture de Felicity sur l'une des vidéos de surveillance de la ville. Les deux hommes se penchèrent sur l'écran et virent ce qu'il s'était passé. Oliver regardait avec colère la scène. Sur l'écran, on voyait la voiture de Felicity arrêté à un feu. Cinq personnes masquées encerclèrent le véhicule et obligèrent la jeune femme à sortir. Elle se défendait et réussi à envoyer au tapis deux d'entre eux. Mais elle finit par se faire assommer. Oliver serra ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Les agresseurs de Felicity la jetèrent dans le coffre et partir avec la voiture.

Oliver se leva et frappa avec violence sur la table la plus proche. Il tentait de remettre ses idées en place tandis que Diggle contactait Roy afin qu'il suive la trace du véhicule.

-Oliver, tu devrais aller aider Roy.

-Non, je ne remettrai pas ce costume. Dit-il en désignant le fond de la cave. Je ne veux plus de cette vie.

Le garde du corps ne savait pas quoi dire. Il comprenait que son ami veuille une vie plus simple, plus normal.

-Digg, la voix d'Arsenal s'échappa des enceintes des ordinateurs.

Les deux hommes retournèrent s'asseoir devant les écrans. Et écoutèrent attentivement l'archer rouge. Il n'était pas seul et discutait avec quelqu'un.

-Merci d'être venu mais on aurait préféré votre collègue vert. Dit une voix qui leur était inconnu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Demanda Roy.

-Qu'il revienne. Il est le meilleur des justiciers, celui qui nous apporte de l'espoir et nous protège le mieux. Il doit revenir.

-Il ne reviendra pas.

Oliver et John écoutait la conversation sans dire un moment. Ils attendaient patiemment que l'un des deux hommes reprenne la parole.

-Oh que si. Parce que nous avons son ancienne collaboratrice. Vous savez, cette blonde qu'il a sauvée à plusieurs reprises.

Oliver avait envie de tuer cet homme. Il souhaitait être à la place de Roy. Comment osaient-ils s'en prendre à Felicity ?! À côté de lui, Diggle sentait que son ami n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Hors de lui, Oliver se leva.

-Il veut voir l'archer vert, et bien son vœu va être exaucé.

Le garde du corps remarqua la détermination de l'archer mais aussi sa volonté de faire souffrir et de tuer ce qui avait osé s'en prendre à l'informaticienne.

- Oliver, calme-toi. Lui conseilla Digg. Attend de voir ce que Roy peut faire.

Oliver retourna à côté de son ami mais ne s'assit pas, il resta debout, les bras croisés.

La voix de Roy résonna dans la cave.

-Où est-elle ?

-Tant que l'archer vert ne reviendra pas, vous ne saurez pas.

Puis ils entendirent des bruits de pas rapide et des bruits de klaxon et de voitures.

-Je l'ai perdu. Leur dit l'archer rouge.

Oliver s'éloigna la Diggle. La colère qu'il éprouvait était de plus en plus forte. Son regard se posa sur la fougère offerte par Felicity. Soudainement, il se sentit désemparé. La jeune femme avait disparue et il n'avait aucun moyen de la retrouver. Il pensait qu'en arrêtant d'être un justicier, il ne pourrait rien lui arrivé mais il avait tort. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle se ferait enlever par un groupe de fanatiques. C'était de sa faute si ces personnes existaient. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il pensa que sa décision de ne plus remettre son costume n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

Lorsque Roy et Laurel revinrent, ils s'excusèrent tous les deux auprès d'Oliver car il savait parfaitement qu'il était en colère et malheureux comme jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire maintenant ? Demanda Laurel.

Roy lança un regard noir à l'avocate, Oliver n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de phrase qui se ferait se sentir encore plus désespéré.

-Roy, tu peux me décrire l'homme avec qui tu as parlé. Dit Digg. On va tenter de l'identifier avec ça et l'enregistrement de sa voix.

Pendant ce temps, Oliver se retira au fond du QG et frappa avec colère un mannequin. Il imaginait sa Felicity retenu dans un sous-sol sombre par une bande de fanatiques plus fou les uns que les autres. Il la voyait effrayée et entouré de personnes qui lui posaient des questions sur l'archer vert et auxquelles elle refusait évidemment de répondre.

-Oliver ? L'interrompit Laurel.

Le jeune homme se retourna.

-On va la trouver. Les personnes qui l'ont enlevé ne sont pas des criminels expérimentés.

-Je sais.

-Mais tu t'inquiètes quand même. Je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires mais tu es sûr que tu as fait le bon choix en décidant de ne plus être l'Arrow ?

Laurel savait qu'avec cette question elle risquait de s'attirer les foudres de son ex. Cependant Oliver répondit avec calme.

-Même si je dois avouer que ça me manque un peu, je croyais que c'était le bon choix jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Tu manquais aussi à Felicity. Même si je sais que vous vous voyez sûrement tous les soirs, elle a laissé entendre que travailler avec toi ça avait laissé un vide en elle. Et plusieurs fois je l'ai vu regarder cette vitrine. Dit-elle en désignant de la main l'endroit où il entreposait son costume avant qu'il n'abandonne. Elle avait un regard un peu triste comme si il manquait quelque chose.

-Elle ne me l'a jamais dit.

-Comme si elle pouvait, elle veut le meilleur pour toi. Si elle voit que tu es heureux elle ne dira rien.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent.

-Felicity approuverait si tu décidais de remettre ton costume. Ne crois pas que tu la trahi si tu le fais.

-Merci Laurel.

La jeune brune sourit et reparti vers John et Roy qui attendaient patiemment que le logiciel trouve ce qu'ils cherchaient. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de rentrer chez eux ce soir bien qu'il soit très tard. Leur ami et guide était en danger, ils se devaient de la retrouver. Elle avait aidé chacun dans les moments difficiles, ils n'avaient pas le droit de prendre une pause ou de se déconcentrer.

-On a une correspondance. Il vit dans les Glades, près de chez Roy.

-J'y vais. Dit Oliver en sortant la malle dans laquelle étaient rangées ses affaires. Mais juste cette fois, pour Felicity.

Personne ne dit rien, tous savais que le jeune homme était incapable d'attendre sans rien faire.

Il partit se changer.

Lorsqu'Oliver revint Diggle était installé devant les écrans et Roy et Laurel l'attendait.

Le garde du corps regarda Green Arrow, Arsenal et Black Canary sortir de la cave bien décidé à retrouver leur amie et partenaires.

* * *

><p><strong>Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.<strong>

**I.J.I**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**Voici la suite, encore une fois désolé de publier si lentement.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps. Je vous promets de me rattraper.**

**Ce chapitre est court mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus long.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de l'un des agresseurs de Felicity se fit en silence. Personne n'avait envie de parler.<p>

En arrivant, ils se firent les plus discrets possibles.

Roy resta à l'extérieur afin de faire le guet tandis que Laurel et Oliver exploraient la bâtisse. Elle semblait être déserte jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années en robe de chambre. Immédiatement, Oliver banda son arc. La menacer n'était pas forcément nécessaire mais il souhaitait obtenir des information rapidement.

-Où est votre fils ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix puissante.

-Euh... Je...

-Où est votre fils ? répéta-t-il plus fort.

-Il n'est pas là. Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il est chez des amis.

-Qui ? Donnez-moi leurs noms.

Elle donna rapidement les noms que Diggle s'empressait de chercher. Elle était extrêmement effrayer.

Les justiciers s'apprêtaient à sortir de la maison lorsque la mère ajouta :

-Ne lui faites pas de mal.

-Ça dépendra de ce que lui a fait. Tonna Oliver.

La mère parue surprise d'entendre que son fils ait pu faire de mauvaises actions.

-Il vous admire tellement, il ne ferait de mal à personne.

Oliver ne répondit rien pour ne pas encore plus effrayer cette pauvre femme. Il éprouvait de la peine pour elle, elle semblait tellement fière de lui. Et pourtant il faisait chanter l'archer. Parce que oui, c'était du chantage. La vie de Felicity contre son retour en tant que justicier.

Oliver parti sans rien ajouter. Il retourna au Verdant accompagné de Roy et Laurel. Diggle les attendait avec toutes les informations qu'il avait collectées sur les différents noms donnés par la mère de l'un des coupables. Les trois justiciers visitèrent les appartements de chacun de ses hommes sans trouver ni personne ni indice. Le seul point commun était toutes les photos de l'archer vert qui ornaient les murs de leurs chambres. En d'autre circonstance, Oliver aurait été ému mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait cela dangereux.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la dernière maison, Diggle leur indiqua qu'il avait réussi à localiser leur téléphone portable et que la plupart se trouvait dans un immeuble des Glades. En s'y rendant, Oliver sentait sa colère augmenter. Il avait tellement besoin de voir Felicity, de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Laurel et Roy le suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait, aucun d'eux n'osait parler. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir Oliver tout en contrôle, mais là, il était très énervé et inquiet.

Ils se rendirent dans l'immeuble que Diggle avait repéré. L'endroit était abandonné et il ne semblait y avoir aucune âme vivante à l'intérieur. Ils marchaient à pas feutrés, ne faisant aucun bruit. Ils s'étaient séparés afin de couvrir plus de surface.

Dans ses veines, le sang d'Oliver bouillait. Il se sentait près à neutraliser la moindre personne qui se mettrait entre lui et la femme qu'il aimait. Le bâtiment semblait vraiment désert. Il commençait à avoir peur de ne pas la retrouver.

-Oliver ?

La voix de Roy qui sortait de son oreillette le fit sursauter.

-Descend au troisième étage, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

L'archer vert descendit précipitamment, priant intérieurement que Roy est trouvé quelque chose qui leur indiquerait où était l'informaticienne.

Il vit l'archer rouge au bout d'un couloir qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre dans la pièce voisine.

En entrant, il découvrit un écran placer sur une vieille table bancale. Il était allumé, on y voyait ce qui semblait être un hangar en métal. Au fond, on pouvait distinguer une grande porte qui était à peine ouverte sur une étendue d'eau. Par l'ouverture, on pouvait apercevoir le bout d'une grue. Des tas de bidon et de containers rouillés étaient disposés un peu partout.

Oliver mémorisa le plus de détails possible sachant que tout pouvait être important.

Soudain trois personnes apparurent. Tous semblaient être des hommes. Ils portaient des vestes d'un vert semblable à celui du costume d'Oliver. Ils avaient rabattu leur capuche afin de masquer leur visage. Et c'est avec une voix modifiée comme celle d'Arrow que l'un d'eux parla.

-Enfin vous voilà ! On se doutait que vous nous trouveriez même sans l'aide de votre charmante alliée.

Oliver ne disait rien, il ne voulait pas leur montrer à quel point il tenait à Felicity. Ce fut donc Roy qui parla.

-Ou est-elle ?

Un sourire semblait se dessiner sur le visage de leur interlocuteur. Il tandis le bras en direction de quelque chose qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Puis, trois autres hommes arrivèrent, encerclant une femme blonde qui n'était autre que Felicity. Elle ne portait plus ses lunettes et de nombreuses mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval habituellement si parfaite. Trois hématomes commençaient à apparaître sur son doux visage. La colère et la haine qui habitait Oliver ne fit que grandir en voyant cela.

L'homme au premier plan reprit la parole.

-Revenons à nos moutons. Reprenez votre rôle de justicier. Vous avez fait le premier pas en remettant votre costume, maintenant combattez le crime. Pensez à tous ses gens que vous inspirez.

-Je ne reviendrai pas. Dit Oliver avec tout le calme dont il était capable.

L'archer ne quittait pas Felicity des yeux. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée devant la caméra. Ses lèvres bougeait et semblait répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots.

-Si vous ne le faites pas pour votre ville faite le pour elle.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui assena un grand coup dans le ventre. Oliver serra son arc. Un instinct meurtrier lui disait que lorsqu'il retrouvait Felicity, il devrait tuer ses kidnappers.

-Maintenant vous avez une motivation. Protégez la ville et rien ne lui arrivera.

Oliver ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux. Il la vit relever la tête en direction de ce qui devait être l'écran qui servait à voir les deux archers. Son regard semblait désespéré. Oliver hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle dû le voir car une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux.

L'écran s'éteignit.

Roy se tourna vers son mentor.

-On va la trouver. Je te promets qu'on n'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas saine et sauve.

Oliver appréciait le soutient de son ami mais ne répondit rien. Il préférait rester renfermé sur lui-même sinon il perdrait tout son sang-froid et crierai sur la première personne qu'il croiserait.

Les trois justiciers retournèrent au Verdant. Il était tôt, le soleil allait se lever dans quelques heures. Ils devaient se dépêcher afin de ne pas être vu en plein jour.

Diggle les attendait. Lorsqu'il vit Oliver, il s'excusa.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à retracer le signal de l'ordinateur.

Oliver hocha la tête, signe qu'il n'en voulait pas à son garde du corps.

-J'ai un moyen de la trouver.

Tous ses partenaires se retournèrent vers lui.

-Elle se trouve dans un entrepôt sur les quais à cinq kilomètres de la gare.

Devant les regards interrogateurs de ses amis il s'expliqua.

-C'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter sur la vidéo.

Diggle se mit immédiatement au travail. Il chercha un hangar qui se trouvait à cinq kilomètres de la gare. Oliver faisait les cent pas, il trouvait Diggle tellement lent.

-Ça pourrait être l'un de ses trois-là.

Ils se penchèrent tous sur le plan de la ville.

-C'est celui-là. Dit Roy en pointant du doigt le plus petit. Il y avait une grue sur les images du hangar.

Sans attendre, les justiciers remirent leur masque.

-Oliver.

L'archer se retourna et fit face à son chauffeur.

-N'oublie pas que ce ne sont que des gamins. Felicity ne voudrait pas que tu aille trop loin dans ta colère.

Oliver acquiesça. Il savait également que Felicity ne voudrait pas qu'il leur fasse du mal. Mais si les tortionnaires de la jeune femme allaient trop loin, il n'hésiterait pas.

L'archer parti vers la sortie, prêt à récupérer la femme de sa vie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

**Voici la suite! Aujourd'hui est un jour extraordinaire puisqu'au lieu de faire un chapitre en deux semaines, je l'ai fais en deux jours!**

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Réponse:**

_**-Anne-Laure: ça me fait très plaisir que tu trouve ça bien! et si tu aime la façon avec laquelle c'est raconté c'est encore mieux!**_

_**-licity30: Merci! C'est toujours génial de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui me suive depuis le début! **_

_**-Cassandre: Moi aussi je t'aime^^et tu es génial aussi de me dire que tu aime mes fics. Lis les toutes et dis moi ce que t'en pense.**_

**Pardon pour toutes les fautes mais je n'ai personne pour me relire.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent sur les quais en toute discrétion. Ils ne souhaitaient surtout pas que quelqu'un remarque leurs présences et qu'ainsi les kidnapper tente de fuir avec Felicity. Pour cela, ils avaient garé leurs motos quelques pâtés de maison plus loin. Ils se séparèrent. Laurel s'occuperait de l'entrée principale avec Roy tandis qu'Oliver s'occuperait d'une petite porte située sur le côté nord. Avant de partir, il rappela à ses partenaires de le prévenir immédiatement s'ils avaient la moindre petite information à propos de Felicity. Roy posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Oliver afin de lui donner la confiance dont il avait cruellement besoin et s'élança en courant suivit de Laurel.<p>

Oliver se mit à courir dans la direction opposée et rejoignit l'entrée nord. Il se glissa dans l'entrepôt en silence. A peine eut il posé un pied dans le bâtiment qu'un homme l'attaqua de manière archaïque avec un morceau de bois qui devait appartenir à une palette. Il l'assomma en une seconde et le traina hors de vu derrière un tas de carton. L'archer ne voulait surtout pas perdre du temps à se battre avec une bande de dégénérés. Il se dirigea vers une succession de pièces qui semblait être d'anciens bureaux. Il fouilla chacun d'eux sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Il commençait à croire qu'une fois de plus, il se trouvait dans un lieu désert et que Felicity n'était pas ici. Après quelques minutes, il trouva deux adolescents en train de discuter devant une porte. De toute évidence, il était là pour monter la garde. Cependant aucun d'eux ne semblait prendre leur rôle au sérieux. Comment des personnes aussi négligentes avaient pu prendre en otage Felicity et surtout connaitre son lien avec l'Arrow ? Oliver trouvait cela extrêmement étrange. Il devait y avoir un plus gros cerveau derrière cela. Sans faire de bruit, il tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

-Je continue à me demander si on a enlevé la bonne personne. Quand on l'a vu, il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Elle est trop bizarre pour qu'il tienne à elle.

Bizarre n'était pas un mot qui correspondait à Felicity selon Oliver. Il aurait plutôt dit différente et c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle.

-On aurait mieux fait d'enlever le Canary, ça l'aurait plus atteint.

"Si vous saviez à quel point vous avez tort " pensa Oliver. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils avaient enlevé la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

-C'est vrai qu'ils forment un beau couple tous les deux. Mais tu nous vois enlever une justicière ?

-Oh non. Cette blonde était bien plus facile à battre.

L'un d'eux ricana ce qui eut le don de faire monter la colère d'Oliver.

-Par contre elle est bornée, elle aurait pu nous parler de l'archer vert. Ça doit être tellement génial de travailler avec lui. Au lieu de ça elle se met à débiter des phrases sans fin et sans intérêt.

-Yep. Enfin, le seul avantage de l'avoir enlevée elle c'est qu'elle est mignonne.

-Et que l'Arrow ne la retrouvera pas puisqu'elle n'est pas là pour l'aider.

-Tu sais qu'il doit bien ce rincer l'œil. Tu as vus ses fess...

Il ne pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Enervé qu'ils aient osé reluquer le postérieure de sa Felicity, Oliver sorti de l'ombre et attaqua les deux adolescents. Il les neutralisa avec facilité. C'était tellement facile, qu'il eut presque pitié d'eux. Il prit le temps de les attacher afin que la police vienne les récupérer plus tard.

Il ouvrit la porte qu'ils gardaient. La pièce dans laquelle il entra était silencieuse et plongée dans la pénombre. Il attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'absence de lumière. Il distingua une silhouette, tête baissée, à quelques mètres de lui. Il la reconnu immédiatement.

-Felicity !

La jeune femme releva la tête.

-Oliver. Murmura-t-elle tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un mince sourire et que ses yeux brillaient d'une magnifique lueur.

À l'entente de son nom, Oliver se précipita vers elle. Il la détacha rapidement. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours son arc.

-Tu as fait vite. Dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée à son oreille.

-Pas suffisamment, je suis désolé. Dit-il en releva le visage de Felicity vers lui.

Il pouvait voir des bleus sur sa merveilleuse peau.

-Je vais bien. Murmura-t-elle pour le rassuré.

Mais Oliver était toujours aussi inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Rien.

Il la regardait dans les yeux afin de la pousser à tout lui dire.

-Felicity !

-Oliver si je te le dis, tu vas t'énerver. Et je n'aime pas ça.

-Ils t'ont fait du mal !

Felicity sentait la haine qu'éprouvait son ami. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues pour le calmer.

-Oliver, ce sont des gamins.

-Je ne le ferais rien d'autre que les remettre à la police parce que tu me le demande.

Felicity se serra contre lui. Elle savait qu'il y avait un mais qu'il gardait pour lui et elle connaissait ce qu'il signifiait. Si jamais ils ne faisaient ne serait-ce que la menacer encore une fois, il ne serait pas aussi clément.

-Il faut y aller. Dit-il.

Elle desserra un peu son étreinte et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Oliver. Elle avait besoin de ce contact. L'archer lui répondit avec tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Il finit par s'abandonner complètement à ce baiser, oubliant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cela le calma et lui rappela que la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était que Felicity soit en sécurité.

-J'en était sûr. Dit quelqu'un derrière eux.

Oliver se retourna et se mit devant sa petite amie afin de la protéger même si il savait qu'elle avait de bonnes notions de combat pour se défendre.

Il avait en face de lui un homme habillé comme lui. Le costume était identique au sien à quelques détails près. Il était moins grand puisque l'homme était moins musclé et moins abîmé ce qui donnait une impression de déguisement pour une manifestation geek.

-Ça ne lui va pas du tout. Marmonna Felicity derrière lui.

Cette remarque complètement déplacé par rapport à la situation faillit lui arracher un sourire.

En détaillant son opposant d'un peu plus près, il se rendit compte qu'il avait en face de lui l'homme qui lui avait parlé sur la vidéo.

-Depuis le temps que j'attends ça. Depuis un an je me prépare et m'entraîne sans relâche pour cet instant. Je vous admire mais depuis le début, mais vous êtes devenu trop tendre, il est tant que quelqu'un vous remplace.

Oliver sentit Felicity glisser sa main dans la sienne pour le soutenir. Il appréciait ce contact discret qui lui donnait tellement de force. Il la pressa légèrement et la lâcha pour aller en découdre avec le faux archer vert.

Le combat commença, les coups partaient dans tous les sens. Felicity avait du mal à suivre. Son agresseur se battait de manière identique à celle d'Oliver. On voyait à quel point il avait regardé et étudié chacune des techniques de l'Arrow. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri lorsque son compagnon se prit un violent coup de genoux au visage qui aurait dû le sonner. Toutefois, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque l'archer vert se releva et redoubla d'intensité dans ses coups. L'informaticienne vit son partenaire prendre peu à peu le dessus. L'expérience et la motivation d'Oliver venait à bout de l'usurpateur. L'homme tomba à genoux. Lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, Oliver tira une flèche qui l'attacha contre le mur. Il fit face en son opposant en respirant de manière saccadé. Le manque d'entrainement faisait qu'il avait perdu en endurance.

-Je n'aurai pas dû perdre. Je t'ai observé et je me bats comme toi. J'aurai du être supérieur, je n'ai pas peur de tuer mon adversaire contrairement à toi.

-Non, tu ne pouvais pas gagner. Il te manque une cause qui te donne une raison de te battre. Dit Oliver en se tournant vers Felicity.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la pris par la main

-Ou quelqu'un pour qui tu ferais n'importe quoi. Murmura-t-il de telles sortes que seule la jeune femme l'entende.

Le cœur de Felicity fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était toujours surprise lorsqu'Oliver lui faisait ce genre de déclaration tout droit sorti d'un film romantique. Et le plus beau était qu'à chaque fois il le pensait.

Sans rien ajouter, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la pièce, collés l'un à l'autre. L'archer vert contacta le reste de l'équipe afin de les informer qu'il avait retrouvé Felicity et qu'ils retournaient au Verdant.

Il ne chercha même pas à trouver le reste des délinquants, il n'en avait que faire. Il avait retrouvé la femme qu'il aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!<strong>

**Comme d'habitude je n'ai pas de date pour le prochain.^^**

**I.J.I**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

**Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews! ça fait trop plaisir!**

_**licity30: Merci! Au départ, la discussion sur les fes... de Felicity je ne l'avais pas écrite mais je suis tombé sur des post sur tumblr qui s'extasiait sur celle de l'actrice donc je me suis dit que j'allais y rajouter.^^ Je suis contente que tu te régales! Et j'espère que ça va continuer!**_

_**Guest: hey re toi (Mais qui es tu?) J'espère au moins que mon écriture a évoluée dans le bon sens^^. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter mais si un jour ça arrive tu ne pourrais pas trouver un truc plus rapide et moins douloureux que la petite cuillère pour me démembrer. J'aurai volontiers accepté ta proposition de relire mes chapitre avant que je les publie si je savais qui tu étais puisque apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois que tu laisses un commentaire =)**_

_**Kikilec: Merci! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!**_

**Chouquette: merci!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p>Oliver et Felicity sortir de l'entrepôt en silence. L'archer avait d'une main enlacé la taille de sa partenaire afin de mieux la protéger. Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était pour ça car en vérité il éprouvait juste le besoin de la sentir proche de lui. À une vingtaine de mettre de l'entrepôt, ils tombèrent sur l'un des hommes à capuche verte, une bouteille à la main, qui fut surpris de les voir. Felicity ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Elle le frappa à l'entrejambe puis sur son crâne ce qui l'assomma.<p>

L'archer avait rapidement bandé son arc mais n'intervint pas. Il regardait sa petite amie avec des yeux étonnés. Voyant qu'Oliver la fixait, elle s'est justifia.

-Il le méritait.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, trop content de voir qu'elle pouvait parfois se comporter un peu comme lui.

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la moto d'Oliver. Il monta et aida Felicity à faire de même. Elle se colla contre lui et enlaça son buste musclé demain ses bras.

-Tiens-toi bien à moi.

-Doucement, s'il te plait. Dit-elle à son oreille.

Oliver sentit la fragilité de sa partenaire dans sa voix bien qu'elle essayait de la masquer. Il posa une de ses mains sur les siennes pour lui montrer qu'il était là et que plus rien ne lui arriverait.

La jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il la sentit appuyer sa tête contre son dos. Puis, il démarra et accéléra progressivement comme elle lui avait demandé. Felicity regarda la ville défiler devant ses yeux. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être éveillée. Elle était collée à l'homme qu'elle aimait en regardant un magnifique lever de soleil alors que le vent caressait son visage. En cet instant tous les souvenir de la nuit passé avait été supprimé de son esprit.

Lorsqu'Oliver arrêta la moto devant le Verdant, il attendit que Felicity descende. Mais elle ne semblait pas disposée à bouger. Elle le serrait toujours aussi fort.

-Felicity.

-Mmmmh. Ah oui, pardon. C'est juste que je me sentais bien contre toi. Balbutia-t-elle en descendant du deux roues.

Ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la cave main dans la main. L'archer guidait la jeune femme qui semblait un peu perturbée.

Diggle les regardait arriver en souriant. Il s'avança vers eux et prit Felicity dans ses bras lorsqu'elle eut lâché la main d'Oliver. Elle gémit légèrement lorsque la garde du corps la serra un peu trop fort. Intérieurement, elle pria pour qu'Oliver ne l'ai pas entendu. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Dès que Diggle l'eu lâchée, l'archer la tourna face à lui.

-Où tu as mal ?

-Oliver, c'était n'est rien. Mentit-elle.

Oliver soupira.

-Dis-moi s'il te plaît.

Felicity renonça à argumenter. Elle souleva son haut afin de montrer une énorme marque rouge au niveau des côtes qui commençait à devenir bleu. L'archer eut envie de retourner sur les quais et donner aux agresseurs de sa petite amie ce qu'il méritait.

-Assis toi. Lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et s'installa sur la table en métal. Pendant ce temps Oliver enlevait ses gants et les posaient à côté d'elle. Il la regarda en s'excusant déjà de la douleur qu'il allait lui causer. Le plus délicatement possible, il posa ses doigts sur l'hématome. Il la sentit se raidir.

-Pardon.

Il palpa la blessure afin de sentir si dessous il n'y avait pas une côte cassée. Felicity gémit et posa une main sur son bras. Comme pour la soulager du mal qu'il lui causait, Oliver posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en laissant sa main sur ses côtes. Il sentit la prise de Felicity sur son bras se desserrer. Lorsqu'il eut fini son inspection, il rompit le baiser au grand damne de sa moitié.

-Tu n'as rien de casser. Dit Oliver.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la blessée avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrasser à son tour. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle afin de lui donner tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

-Hum hum.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir que Diggle était toujours là. Felicity rougit et tenta de s'éloigner d'Oliver alors que celui-ci la maintenait fermement contre lui.

-Désolé. S'excusa simplement l'archer sans vraiment le penser.

Il fit descendre Felicity de la table.

-Ça va ? Demanda Oliver. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-La seule chose que je veux c'est prendre une douche et toi. Enfin pas les deux en même temps. Dans d'autres circonstances ce serait tentant, mais…

Elle se tut quand elle entendit Roy étouffer un rire derrière elle. Il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il croisa le regard de Laurel qui lui intimait de se taire.

Oliver reporta son attention sur Felicity.

-On rentre ?

La jeune femme acquiesça. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Oliver.

Il se retourna. Et vit que Felicity n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu oublies quelque chose ? Je n'ai rien contre ton le fait que tu portes ton costume à la maison mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit son utilisation première.

Il baissa les yeux sur ces vêtements. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé Felicity si vite qu'il avait complètement oublié de se changer. Il attrapa ses affaires dans son sac et parti à la salle de bain.

L'informaticienne s'appuya contre son bureau en l'attendant. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Heureusement pour elle, Laurel vint lui parler de tout autre chose.

-Alors, avec Ollie ça va ?

Felicity se tourna vers son amie, un peu gênée.

-Oui.

-Vous habitez ensemble ?

-Non. Enfin un peu.

-Je suis tellement contente pour vous !

La jeune blonde fut surprise par la réaction de la justicière. L'avocate n'avait plus aucune vue sur Oliver et sa relation avec Ted Grant le prouvait bien. Cependant Felicity trouvait bizarre de discuter de sa relation amoureuse avec Oliver avec elle.

-Il était si inquiet quand il s'est rendu compte que tu avais disparu. Un peu comme toi quand il est parti affronter le chef de la ligue des assassins. Vous tenez tellement l'un à l'autre. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux même si je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le fait que l'Oliver que je connaissais n'existe plus. Celui qu'il est devenu est bien meilleur, il mérite quelqu'un comme toi.

Felicity ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration de la part de Laurel.

-Merci. Dit-elle en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

Oliver revint à ce moment-là. Il avait troqué son costume contre un jean et un t-shirt gris.

Il fut une fois de plus un peu surpris de voir les deux femmes échanger une accolade amicale. Elles étaient si différentes l'une de l'autre qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elles puissent devenir de bonnes amies.

Il les rejoignit et le jeune couple dit au revoir à leurs amis. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Felicity se fit en silence. Quand ils entrèrent, Felicity regarda la pièce avec étonnement. Son salon était parsemé de bougies maintenant éteintes, quelques pétales de rose étaient éparpillés sur le sol. La jeune femme se retourna vers Oliver qui avait complètement oublié qu'il avait décoré l'appartement pour faire une surprise à Felicity. Elle passait ses bras autour de son buste et se serra contre lui. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-elle alors que ses yeux devenaient humides.

-De quoi ? S'enquit Oliver.

-D'être passé au Verdant alors que tu avais préparé tout ça et de m'être fait enlever lamentablement.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est moi qui suis désolé d'une fois de plus te mettre en danger.

Felicity se laissa aller et craqua. Elle se mit à pleurer dans ses bras. Elle s'était retenue depuis que l'archer l'avait secourue.

Oliver l'attira sur le canapé en la gardant contre lui. Il comprenait qu'elle se soit retenue devant leurs amis afin de ne pas les inquiéter et de ne pas avoir à supporter leurs regards emplis de pitié. Il était heureux qu'elle laisse toutes ses émotions sortir quand même avec lui.

-Ils voulaient que je leur parle de toi, que je leur dise qui tu étais. Comme je refusais de répondre ils m'ont frappée. Ils pensaient que cela n'était pas grave s'ils me blessaient puisque j'étais facilement remplaçable.

-Tu es irremplaçable.

La bouche de Felicity s'étira en un mince sourire.

-Ils m'ont posé des questions pendant des heures. Leur chef, celui qui était habillé comme toi, était un psychopathe. Il veut vraiment te remplacer. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre, parce qu'il pense être bien meilleur que toi. Ce qui est complètement faux.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Après plusieurs minutes elle s'écarta d'Oliver et alla se laver. Elle y passa plus de temps que d'habitude. Elle voulait faire disparaitre de sa peau la moindre trace de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer dans l'entrepôt. Lorsqu'elle sorti, Oliver la rejoignit dans la chambre.

-La douche c'est fait, maintenant toi.

Elle alla dans ses bras.

-Felicity.

Elle releva la tête.

-Il faut que tu mettes ça sur ta blessure. Dit-il ne lui montrant une crème que Diggle lui avait donné avant de partir.

Felicity alla s'assoir sur le lit, elle ouvrit le tube de crème mais Oliver l'arrêta.

-Tu permets ? Demanda-il en lui prenant la pommade des mains.

Elle acquiesça et souleva son débardeur. Avec douceur, Oliver appliqua le produit sur l'hématome. La fraicheur de la pommade apaisait un peu la douleur. Quand il eut terminé il rabaissa le haut de la jeune femme et partit se laver les mains.

Quand il revint, ils s'installèrent dans le lit. L'archer sur le dos avec la tête de Felicity sur son torse. Il la maintenait contre lui en la tenant par la hanche. Il savait que la jeune femme adorait être allongée sur lui, cela lui donnait une vue imprenable sur ses abdominaux, même si là, Oliver avait gardé son t-shirt. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas d'humeur à admirer la musculature parfaite du jeune homme.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Juste une, que tu sois là quand je me réveillerais.

-Je serai toujours là Felicity.

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. II la regarda s'endormir avant de sombrer lui aussi dans un sommeil plein de rêve.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà!<strong>

**Alors quand avez-vous pensé?**

**I.J.I**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

**Voici la suite! C'est juste du Olicity parce que je suis extrêmement déprimée depuis que j'ai vu l'épisode 15.**

**Merci à kikilic et choukette pour vos reviews!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Et pour ceux qui sont comme moi, j'espère que ça vous remontera le moral.^^**

* * *

><p>Oliver se réveilla. Il remarqua que Felicity avait bougé et était complètement allongée sur lui. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Il caressa son dos, appréciant la chaleur douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il espérait que les événements de la nuit passée ne la traumatisent pas trop. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste et apeurée. Dans ces moments-là, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle retrouve son magnifique sourire.<p>

Il tourna la tête et regarda l'heure : dix-huit heures. Il avait dormit près de onze heures. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait en pleine forme.

Son ventre émit un gargouillis. Il pria pour que cela ne réveille pas la jeune femme endormie paisiblement contre lui. Tout doucement et à contre cœur, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Felicity. Il se rendit dans le salon. En voyant que tout ce qu'il avait préparé pour la veille était toujours en place, il décida de ne rien ranger et de faire une surprise à sa petite amie.

Pendant qu'il finissait de préparer le repas, son téléphone sonna. Il se précipita pour décrocher afin de ne pas empêcher Felicity de dormir. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin d'un long sommeil réparateur.

-Allô ?

-Ollie, il faut qu'on parle.

Oliver reconnu sa sœur et se demanda à quoi était dû ce ton si sérieux.

-Je suppose que si tu n'es pas à la maison c'est parce que tu es avec Felicity. On avait convenu que si tu étais encore avec elle au bout d'un mois, elle viendrait dîner à la maison. Or ça fait bien plus d'un mois.

Oliver grogna, il avait complètement oublié.

- Thea, on n'avait pas convenu, tu avais décidé. Et je ne...

-Ne me fais pas croire que c'est trop tôt je ne te croirai pas. Donc soit tu l'invite, soit je le fais. Samedi prochain ça me semble pas mal.

Oliver soupira sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner.

-OK.

-Yes ! Et bonne soirée. Passe le bonjour à ta chérie de ma part.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as appelé juste pour ça ?

-Oui. Dit-elle, appartement fière d'elle.

-Bye Thea.

Il finit de préparer le repas et retourna dans la chambre. Il regarda Felicity dormir pendant de nombreuses minutes. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se réveilla.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Oliver. Il la regardait avec une expression pleine d'affection. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour mon amour. Murmura-t-il.

-Tu es là. Constata-t-elle.

-Je ne voudrai être nulle part ailleurs.

Elle sourit. Et l'embrassa à son tour.

-Tu as faim ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Met une robe et rejoint moi dans le salon.

-Une robe ?

-S'il te plaît.

Il embrassa la joue de la jeune femme et partie.

Felicity s'exécuta et ouvrit sa penderie afin de choisir une robe qui plaisait à Oliver. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui demande de porter une robe, il était tellement plus facile de choisir un jean. Elle finit par opter pour l'une des plus simple qu'elle n'avait jamais mise devant lui pour la stupide raison qu'elle était verte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle s'habillait pour lui. Même si parfois c'était vrai.

Elle l'enfila lentement afin d'éviter de trop ressentir les douleurs qui tiraillaient ses muscles. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et elle rejoignit son homme dans le salon.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle fut subjuguée par l'atmosphère qu'il avait réussi à créer. La douce lumière des bougies donnait une ambiance romantique et intime. Oliver la regardait sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'elle. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à une allure folle. Elle était tellement belle. En la voyant, on avait du mal à croire que la nuit précédente elle s'était faite enlevée et torturée. C'était d'ailleurs le but de cette soirée pour l'archer, lui faire oublier la nuit dernière. En cet instant, lui aussi avait oublié les incidents qui l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit.

Il la regarda s'approcher de lui sans bouger. Elle le remarqua et se dit que quelque chose clochait.

-Il y a un problème ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? La robe ne te plaît pas ? Si, c'est ça je peux allez me changer.

-Non. Dit-il sur un ton presque suppliant.

La jeune femme se tut.

-Felicity, tu es absolument magnifique. Déclara-t-il avec sincérité. Je suis le plus chanceux des hommes.

Felicity rougit. Oliver paraissait être d'une telle franchise quand il lui faisait des compliments qu'elle se sentait la femme la plus parfaite au monde. Le jeune homme ne dit rien sur la couleur de la robe bien qu'il ait remarqué qu'elle était d'un vert semblable à celui de son costume.

Il l'invita à venir s'asseoir en lui tirant la chaise. Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Oliver en sentant qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait à son aise.

-Oui. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que tu m'invite ou que tu me fais une surprise comme ça, je suis stressée.

Oliver leva les sourcils, étonné. Il voulait que la jeune femme se sente à l'aise

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai l'impression que c'est trop beau pour être vrai et que quelque chose va tout gâcher.

-Je te promets que je ne laisserais rien ni personne gâcher cette soirée.

Oliver leur servit à manger. Ils dégustèrent ce que le jeune homme avait préparé tout en discutant. L'archer buvait les paroles de Felicity. Il l'écoutait avec attention, lui confiait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dite à personne, la faisait rire. Il ne se lassait pas de ses maladresse, il ne se lasserait sans doute jamais. A chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait, il ne tombait que plus amoureux d'elle. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi charmante tout en restant incroyablement naturelle ?

Ils avaient les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Felicity adorait quand il la regardait comme ça. Elle se sentait aussi parfaite que lui. Plus les minutes passaient plus elle avait envie d'être plus proche de lui. Elle remarqua la main d'Oliver posée sur la table. Sans hésitation, elle posa la sienne dessus et nous ses doigts aux siens.

Oliver décide de parler de l'appel de Thea.

-Felicity, Thea voudrait que tu viennes dîner chez nous un soir.

La jeune femme nota le chez "nous", bien qu'il passait la grande majorité de ses nuits avec elle, il considérait encore que sa maison était là où vivait sa petite sœur. Bien qu'un peu déçue, elle ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement étonnée.

Elle et la jeune Queen ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Elles s'étaient juste croisées en de rares occasions.

-Elle veut vraiment te rencontrer parce que tu es la femme que j'aime.

Un grand sourire étira la bouche de Felicity.

-Quand ?

-Samedi prochain.

-Elle a déjà décidé d'une date. S'étonna Felicity.

-Elle prévoit tout. Répondit Oliver. Elle l'avait déjà prévu quand je suis revenu après avoir combattu Ra's al ghul.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Felicity, piquée par la curiosité.

-Quand je suis rentré après notre dîner, j'ai eu le droit à un interrogatoire parce qu'elle voulait savoir avec qui j'étais. Elle a compris que ce n'était pas juste un dîner entre ami parce que tu es bien plus qu'une amie pour moi donc elle voulait te rencontrer.

-Et tu ne m'a rien dit.

-Je voulais attendre pour être sûr que nous deux ça allait tenir.

-Tu en doutais ?

-J'ai eu tellement de désillusion dans ma vie que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que viendrai un moment où tu ne voudrais plus de moi.

-Tu ne le pense plus ?

-Parfois si. Avoue-t-il. Quand je suis loin de toi pendant trop longtemps.

Felicity serra les doigts d'Oliver entre les siens.

-Sache que même quand tu es loin ça n'arrivera pas.

Ils finirent de manger tout en discutant. Toute trace de stress avait disparu chez Felicity. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Oliver se leva et tendit sa main à Felicity afin qu'elle fasse de même. Elle accepta l'invitation, intriguée.

-Il y a un truc dont j'ai rêvé à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle j'aimerai faire en vrai. Lui dit-il.

Felicity fut surprise, un nombre immense de scénario possible firent leur apparition dans son esprit et la plupart ne se passait pas dans le salon mais dans la chambre. Oliver s'éloigna de quelques pas et alluma la chaîne hi-fi. Une douce musique sortie des enceintes. Il revint se poster devant Felicity, prit sa main dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fut d'abord surprise, puis elle se laissa faire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cavalier. Oliver était aux anges. À chaque gala auquel il avait participé avec Felicity, il avait voulu l'invité à danser. Mais à chaque fois il n'avait pas osé, par peur que les rumeurs déplaisantes à leur sujet ne s'intensifient et que sa secrétaire n'en souffre.

-Tu rêves de danser avec moi ? Demanda Felicity.

-C'est stupide.

-Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai imaginé que tu m'invitais au danser.

-Je m'en doutais.

Devant le regard un peu surpris de sa cavalière il ajouta.

-Tu n'es pas très discrète.

Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Maintenant, ils se contentaient de se balancer au rythme de la musique.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Tu viennes de le faire mais tu peux recommencer.

-Où as-tu appris à danser ?

-Chez moi, avec ma mère. Elle s'était mis entre tête de m'apprendre quelque chose qu'elle savait faire et pas moi, et que je ne pouvais pas apprendre seule. Je dois avouer que ce sont des bons souvenirs.

Il y avait de l'émotion dans la voix de Felicity, comme si il s'agissait d'un des rares bons souvenirs de son enfance.

-Fais-moi penser à la remercier de me permettre de pouvoir partager ce moment avec toi.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Ils dansèrent encore quelques secondes puis ils collèrent leurs fronts et s'arrêtèrent.

Oliver se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme passa se bras autour de son cou. Elle répondait à son baiser avec passion.

Toutes doucement, ils se déplacèrent vers la chambre. Felicity, tout comme Oliver, avait complètement oublié les événements de la nuit dernière le temps de cette soirée.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review pour me donner votre avis?<strong>

**I.J.I**


End file.
